bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough/Chapter XIV: Isla Del Sol
Chapter XIV: Isla Del Sol is the fourteenth chapter of Bayonetta. This chapter introduces new gameplay in the style of Space Harrier. Bayonetta, Cereza and Luka ride a missle to Isla Del Sol, where Bayonetta confronts Jeanne for the last time. Note Please note: You may be doing a lot of dodging in this chapter; dodging will spin the whole camera 360 degrees to the right or left (depending on which direction you spin) and can either make you nauseous or give you a headache. Many players have claimed to need to pause every so often because of the dodging mechanism. Missile Riding Verse 1 After the cutscene you'll now be riding a missle. Here you will be facing groups of Dear & Decorations. The Decorations will be flying in a zigzag pattern but won't attack you. Dear on the other hand will fire green energy at you, avoid these, if they hit you then you'll take damage (you'll know when you've been hit because Luka or Cereza will yell). You'll soon be faced with Affinity. They will also shoot the green energy at you. After a few waves of angels a purple warning will appear on your screen. You will now be facing an Inspired. The angel will try to hit you as it flies at you or shoot fireballs at you. While it flies, shoot at until it shoots a fireball at you. If you dodge the fireball you may be able to activate Witch Time, if you do then launch missles at the Inspired while its slowed down. Once it is defeated you'll go through one more set of Decorations then you'll be fighting Harmony. Harmony tends to fire multiple bursts of green energy at you, so it is best to just dodge their attacks and if you can, launch a missile at them. After you defeat Harmony you'll have a group of Affinity again. Defeat them and then the camera will angle to look at the body of the missle. Once here you will have a group of Affinity and Applaud on the missle with you. Defeat them to get back to steering the missle. Performing a torture at on the Applaud, will give you a Broken Witch Heart, but on easier difficulties it will just be an Arcade Bullet. After another wave of Decorations, Harmony and Affinity, another purple warning will appear on your screen. You will now be facing another Courage. Courage will fire many green energies at you for several seconds, dodge these. Once the energy stops being fired at you, shoot/fire missiles at Courage as much as possible (missiles do more damage but uses up segments of your Magic Gauge). After a few moments, another few seconds of energy will be shot at you followed by fireballs. Dodge the fireballs (try for Witch Time) and keep shooting. Use missiles whenever Courage stops shooting at you. These will take down quite a bit of health. Verse 2 After you defeat Courage you'll go through another wave of Decorations followed by a trio of bazooka wielding Beloved. They launch fireballs at you so dodge them, if you activate Witch Time you can do more damage or simply destroy them. You'll go through another wave of Affinity then have to fight a group of Appluad and Affinity on your missle. Once they are defeated you go through another set of Beloveds followed by more Affinity then Harmony. After defeating those waves you'll get a purple warning. Now you'll face a trio of Inspired. Once again, shoot at them while they fly and dodge their fireballs and take down each angel one by one. After the trio of Inspired you'll face another set of Dear & Decorations and Affinity. As you go through the tunnel there will be a pair of Kinship firing lasers followed by another set of Braves. When facing Kinships, dodge their lasers and shoot them down in Witchtime. Once you pass through the tunnel there will be Harmony. After Harmony you will finally have to fight the pair of Kinships. Destroy them and the following set of Decorations. You'll get a much larger purple warning and now must fight Temperance. Temperance will fire a laser from the forehead and will send out Dear & Decorations in order to shoot at you. While Temperance shoots, stay low and dodge to the Dear & Decorations attacks; shoot them to build up your Magic Gauge. When Temperance shoots its laser, dodge the laser and fire missiles at Temperance during Witchtime, as it the best time to cause damage. This will consistently happen, so repeat these tactics to avoid damage. Isla Del Sol - Missile Tower Verse 3 After the cutscene you will now be facing Jeanne again. This is the last time you will fight against her. Jeanne tends to do many of the same techinques as last time; Wicked Weaves, various techniques, and will even summon an Infernal Demon such as Hekatoncheir. Eventually the building will collapse and you'll get a final introduction of Jeanne. It'll look much like the introduction for an angel; now she will be in an outfit similar to yours. She will also summon a child of Phantasmaraneae along with missiles (the missile appears after she snaps her fingers). If you don't back off or Counter it then you will take damage. The Counter is the same as an Umbran Climax and is only available for a very very brief second. If you do manage to Counter it then you and Jeanne with throw it back and forth between each other, using more counters, a few times before it hits Jeanne (if you miss then it will blow up on you instead). Whenever Jeanne summons an Infernal Demon, dodge to activate Witch Time. As usual, while in Witch Time try to do as much damage as possible. A recommended weapon is Shuraba. Isla Del Sol - Missile Ride Fight Verse 3 Cont. Once most of the blue health bar is down Jeanne will call one more missile. You will need to go through the Quick Time Event to jump up onto the missile and continue the fight. Here you will continue the regular fight and occasionally have to Counter Jeanne. When you do then it'll take off a good chunk of her health. Once her health is down to a green bar you will go through another Quick Time Event to jump onto another missile. Be aware that the Counters change, so don't fall for this. Isla Del Sol - Building Fight Verse 3 Cont. Once a third of the green bar is gone you will jump off that missle and onto another building. At some point she'll summon another child of Phantasmaraneae then later Gomorrah. After about half her health is gone you will once more Counter Jeanne. When you do, a large chunk of her health will be depleted. After a few more attacks you can do one more Counter. After its over Jeanne will finally be defeated. After Jeanne has been defeated it'll go to a cutscene thus ending the chapter. Items Antonio's Notes Locations: #N/A Arcade Bullet Locations: #N/A *If you replay the level then bullets will replace any Hearts or Pearls you had found previously. Chest Locations: #N/A Broken Moon Pearl Locations: #N/A Broken Witch Heart Locations: #Verse 1: The first time you fight the angels on the rocket you will need to do a Torture Attack on Applaud to get the Heart Piece. #Verse 2: Same as before. Use a Torture attack on the Applaud to get the heart piece. Golden LP Locations: #N/A Umbran Tears of Blood Locations: #N/A Alfheim #N/A =Navigation= Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay